


You Catch More Ladybugs with Cats

by ForeverProvolone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProvolone/pseuds/ForeverProvolone
Summary: Marinette knows Adrien's identity, so, naturally, he rants about his love for Ladybug's new shampoo to her.





	You Catch More Ladybugs with Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for @chatknowsnothing-yet on tumblr dot hell for the ML Valentines Exchange. She gave me the prompt "Come on, there must be something more interesting to discuss on than Ladybug's new shampoo!" and I ran with it.

Marinette groaned into the pillow, overdramatizing her annoyance for effect. “Come on, Adrien,” she complained. “There’s got to be something more interesting to talk about than Ladybug’s new shampoo!” Adrien had been droning on and on for the last fifteen minutes how ‘his lady’s hair smelled different’ and ‘I wonder if she’s been using a new shampoo’. He flopped next to Marinette on the bed and poked her until she begrudgingly repositioned her head to face him, and a cat-like grin spread across his face as she attempted to blow her bangs out of her eyes.

“But Mariii,” he whined as the girl in question rolled her eyes at this idiot’s antics. He was being so stupid, and his stupidity is what led her to figuring out his secret identity. What was he even thinking, transforming in the hallway? Plot twist, Marinette- he wasn’t thinking. She chuckled quietly to herself at the memory of him realizing she had seen him and how he tried to convince her that she hadn’t seen anything when she totally had. She didn’t know why she didn’t see it sooner. He’s just a big, dumb idiot with eyes the color of spring and a jawline so sharp she wouldn’t be surprised if it cut her, and _Marinette you’re blushing_.

Those stupidly gorgeous eyes of his were peering at her through long lashes, and Marinette rolled over to hide her burning cheeks. “You’re being an idiot, Agreste,” she mumbled. Adrien gasped in mock offense and looked from her to the plushie on her bed and back to her.

He exhaled deeply and placed his hand over his heart, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’ll have you know that I’m _always_ an idiot, and for you to suggest anything otherwise is a crime.” Marinette sat up and turned towards him, the blush having finally receded.

“ _Chat Noir_ , the only crime occurring here is you obsessing over Ladybug’s shampoo.”

“It smells nice, Mari!”

“Well, so does mine!” Marinette blinked owlishly at him, mouth agape as the horror of what she’d said spread across her pale, freckled face. It wasn’t until Adrien’s nose was in her hair that she realized he had moved closer to her. She sat frozen while the literal love of her life sniffed her like she was a candle, and, _oh God,_ was she burning for him.

Marinette was so concerned with Adrien’s close proximity to her that she failed to notice how his eyes widened in shock as he finally placed where he had smelled this particular scent before. Adrien was _ecstatic_. Ladybug and Marinette used the same shampoo, and he couldn’t believe his luck. “Marinette?” he asked, his head resting on her shoulder. She hummed noncommittally in reply, content. “Your hair smells just like Ladybug’s.”

Her back went ramrod straight, and her mind was consumed by the thought that _he knew_. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, though. Now that he knew, they could finally be together and stop this ridiculous pining from afar because, in all honesty, it was getting old. However, Marinette’s hopes were quickly dashed by the next sentence that came out of Adrien’s mouth.

“It’s so cool that you both use the same shampoo! Where do you get it?” She took everything she had ever said about him being intelligent back and groaned obnoxiously. Marinette wondered how he could be such a good superhero when he’s so oblivious. He has the power of _destruction_ , not bad luck, for crying out loud. She really should just put him out of his misery and tell him that she’s Ladybug. Oh, it would be so funny to see the look on his face once he realized he’d been gushing about his crush to his crush for the past month.

A small smile played at the corner of her lips, and her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “What if I was Ladybug? Wouldn’t that be funny?” Adrien narrowed his eyes and faced Marinette, studying her intensely before launching into hysterics.

“Yeah, and my dad isn’t Gabriel Agreste.”

Marinette glared at him. “I’m serious, Adrien.” He quieted at the expression on her face. “What if I was Ladybug?”

Adrien bit his lip before answering. “But you’re not. Right?” His tone was etched with worry, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, what if I was? Humor me, Agreste.” Adrien met Marinette’s eyes, looking as if something was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn’t figure out what.

“I’d think you’re pretty amazing. Even more so than I already do,” he said. She sucked in a breath. This was it. This was how Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to die- at the hands of Adrien Michael Agreste.

Regaining her composure, she laughed gently. “You don’t really think that, do you?” The disbelief in her voice was evident, and Adrien grabbed her hand, stroking it soothingly with his thumb.

He smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Of course I do, Marinette. You already juggle working for your parents and school and designing clothes so well, and you’re always so upbeat and positive. You know how to lead because you’re an amazing class president, and that’s why you’ve been it since middle school. It’s really not that much of a stretch.”

Marinette squeezed his hand back as her heart soared from Adrien’s compliments. “You’re right. It’s not much of a stretch.” She smiled brightly, never letting go of his hand. “Spots on, Tikki.”

A flash of red zipped into her black earrings, and pink shimmer enveloped her body and left her with a red spotted suit. Adrien’s eyes went as wide as saucers, and his jaw dropped. Marinette was radiant. He’d always thought she’d been pretty, but seeing her like this, the power of creation at her fingertips, was something else entirely.

“You’ll catch flies like that, Adrien,” the raven-haired girl giggled.

Adrien swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. “I’d rather catch you, Ladybug.” He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, never breaking eye contact and taking pride in the way her pupils dilated and cheeks flushed.

She smiled and pulled him closer, whispering, “Chaton, you’ve already caught me.” Adrien’s lips crashed into hers, and Marinette swore the rush was better than leaping across the rooftops of Paris.


End file.
